


长路漫漫

by Celetials



Category: Ultraman - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, materbate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celetials/pseuds/Celetials
Summary: 所有人都知道，宇宙警备队队长向来守时，只有佐菲自己知道，他永远都在迟到。
Relationships: Ultraman Belial/Ultraman Zoffy
Kudos: 5





	长路漫漫

其实就连佐菲自己也没有想到这段如履薄冰的关系竟然能维持如此之久。

起初他与贝利亚之间就像两块坚不可摧的磁石，面对着对方的永远都是相反的那边磁极。他们在隐秘而无形的力量牵引下排斥着彼此的存在，只有以外力的强制介入才能勉强使他们互相靠近，然后如同两头争夺食物互不相让的狼，凶狠地以獠牙碰撞在一起，最后稀里哗啦地砸在地上摔个粉碎。

后来，随着两个人的一次次死亡，佐菲心中的那抹沉积多年怨恨便也奇异地随之日渐淡去，金色的眼底只有无尽的惋惜与怜悯，如同居高临下地打量着一个不知天高地厚的任性孩童。而贝利亚向来无法忍受那种同情自己的眼神，在佐菲在看向他时不再是失望与仇恨，而是开始用那种使他如芒在背的怜悯注视他时，他就无可抑制地感到烦躁，抓心挠肺般的焦虑和愤怒在他的胸口日益滋生。想要摧毁、想要毁灭的破坏欲像是一簇熊熊燃烧的火焰，烧尽了理智，也烧尽桎梏。

于是，他伸出利爪，锋利如刃的五指狠狠地去撕碎那张令人心烦的伪善的脸。最开始的时候佐菲的确在激烈地反抗，对着侵犯了自己领地的野兽露出了藏匿在温柔之下能够刺穿喉咙的那对獠牙，只有在这种时候贝利亚才会对他感到些许满意。但很快的，他的猎物在威胁中也逐渐学会了露出自己脆弱的脖颈，学会了忍耐和接受，那种复杂的怜悯便又一次死灰复燃了。

“你曾经告诉过我，不要在同一个地方跌倒三次。聪明的战士总是知道如何从一次次的失败中汲取经验，并且将伤痛和挫折转化为自己的力量。我做到了，而你没有，贝利亚，你根本就不明白，自己究竟是为何失败。”

彼时佐菲躺在床上，翻来覆去，那件红披风就被他有些随意的挂在了房间的衣角。即便到了现在，他依然觉得有些恍惚，那种恍惚伴随着一阵没由来的虚脱感，就像是你终于完成了一件你以为不可能完成的事情之后，后知后觉涌入全身的疲惫与解脱。

今天等离子火花的光似乎格外温暖。他想。

其实佐菲并不是从一开始就这么冷静的。很难让人想象，现在冷静又温柔的警备队队长也曾经有过偏激的时候。

那时奥特六兄弟还都是要去地球历练的年纪，光之国在宇宙中早以打出了自己的名声，但也仍立足未稳，很多事情都在紧锣密鼓的磨合和筹划当中。那时的佐菲还没有现在这种已经能够熟练应对弟弟侄子的技能，对于弟弟们的教育让他期待又头痛。

他自己是受贝利亚式教育的影响的，那种剑走偏锋甚至大逆不道的教学方式一度成为佐菲童年中不可磨灭的一大阴影。至少在光之国里，没有多少老师会把小孩子在系统学习飞行技巧的时候，把他们从等离子火花塔上丢下去，美其名曰“只有无限地接近死亡，才能领悟生命的真谛，突破自己的极限”；更不会有老师，光天化日之下把自己的学生打进竞技场的地板里抠都扣不出来，还要撂几句狠话丝毫不顾情面地嘲讽一通。

他说：“守护这个词呢，在你还是两手空空的时候还是不要说出来比较好。什么时候你的手中已经握紧了什么东西的时候再去谈守护。守护，守护，最重要的是先守才能护，你守护的东西的第一前提得先成为你的东西，然后才谈得上是守啊，不然全都是扯淡。”*

所以贝利亚真的不适合教学生，所幸他的学生是天生领悟能力极强，而且身边又有凯恩和玛丽这种根正苗红的三好光之国父母的佐菲，才没有出现有光之国的孩子在成长的路上被贝利亚的歪门邪道掰弯的惨案发生。

但即便如此，在对待艾斯和泰罗的教育问题上，佐菲依然显得非常......贝利亚。他对艾斯大概还有同为战争遗孤的一份同理心在，而对于泰罗，则是实打实的贝利亚风格教学，最初甚至敢于让兄弟们边吃烤肉边看着这个当时年纪最小的弟弟在地球上众目睽睽之下挨打，并且对后者的惨叫非常冷静。他自己当初也是这么过来的，所以佐菲对自己的控制力非常有自信，对泰罗的能力就更加有自信了。虽然相当多的时候，就连奥特兄弟们也不明白，自家大哥对他们的这种莫名的自信究竟从何而来。

从战斗技巧，到为人处世，到教育方式，佐菲知道自己在潜移默化中受了贝利亚很多影响。后者刚刚叛逃的时候，他对这种影响发自内心地感到抵触，甚至厌恶，拼尽全力地想要将那些痕迹连同那个男人的身影一并从自己的世界里彻底驱逐出去。但是无论他怎样做，生活中的许多细节却依然无时无刻地提醒他，那些既定事实的发生。

佐菲突然意识到，无论他再怎样怨恨，现在的佐菲身体里有无法抛却的一部分是贝利亚。幸运的是，他的人生一向操***蛋，接受现实对他来说并不是多么困难的事情。他将那些被灌输的“歪门邪道”以自己的方式理解、消化，适当的改变，然后又教给了他的弟弟们，甚至是之后的他的队员们。

不可否认，贝利亚用最残忍的方式教会了他很多东西，让他只用了短短的不到两万年便以惊人的速度做到了他的导师曾经的位置上，甚至比对方做的更好。佐菲向来最擅长强迫自己，他曾经因为年龄尚小而错过了父母的死，又因为没来得及追上那个人的脚步，再一次被贝利亚甩的远远的，最终像两条有了交点却又朝着不同的方向延伸下去的射线，再也没有了交汇的机会。

于是佐菲不得不更加拼命，更加拼命的学习、变强、变得更快。他强迫自己不要犯错，用了两万年做了别人二十万也做不到的事情。但是这还不够，远远不够，他必须变得更快，才能让自己不再迟到。

然后，仅仅时隔了三万年，他们就又见面了。

三万年，对于他们这样的长生种来说，说长不长，说短却也不短。

已经很难记清究竟是谁先开始的这种畸形的关系，也许是佐菲默许的接吻，也可能是贝利亚抢先踏的那一步。总之回过神来的时候，两个人就已经在干柴烈火的记忆中一点点地推拒绝，然后靠近，拥抱，用着自己的方式一边撕扯着对方的伤口，一边又撕扯着自己的，任由那些已经在岁月中化脓的累累伤痕又一次地流出鲜血。

他们有着共同的一段记忆，那里没有光，没有希望，只有无尽的战斗、杀戮、流血和牺牲。

每每在这种时候，疼痛才能让他们感到清醒，只有在这一刻，自己才是活着的。

作为队长，佐菲平日里的生活几乎是众所周知的四点一线。用赛文的话来说，他以一个青春正好的年纪早早地就把自己活成了苦行僧的样子，但佐菲对此从来只是一笑而过。今天宇宙警备队的事情意外的少了许多，这也是为什么他能够早早地回到家中，如同一条上岸脱了水的鱼似的放任自己瘫进床铺内，门也被有些心虚地上了锁，然后放任自己陷入旖旎的漩涡与回忆当中。

其实佐菲不是第一次做这种事情的菜鸟，他也不会对此有那么难以启齿的羞耻感。如果真要说些什么的话，他大概更多的是感到遗憾，发自内心的、深深的遗憾。他向来不是什么刻薄的人，哪怕是观点立场截然不同的敌人，他也能心平气和公事公办地说上两句。而对于贝利亚来说，他是发自内心希望对方去死的。

或许这听上去很恶劣，但其实这并不是什么恶毒的诅咒，至少在佐菲看来，这是对贝利亚的一种祝福。每次从众人的任务报告中，他都能拼凑起一个不断在死亡和失败中轮回，却永远都无法得到真正安息的逝者。

佐菲一直相信，死不一定总是坏事，特别是对于奥特一族来说，那不过是意味着他们以另一种形式，在孕育了所有人的太阳中继续守护着自己的所爱之人。在死后，你可以不用担心生病或受伤，不必卷入那些勾心斗角的宇宙阴谋，也不用担心打完架之后该怎么清理自己的披风。人在活着的时候总会用自己的一生做许多重复的事情，那些重复的事情往往是他们求而不得的，它们枯燥又无聊，甚至没有任何技巧可言；只有当他们死去，再也没办法干扰这个世界了，那些事情才变得具有了一些意义和价值。

曾经他和贝利亚在事后发生过这样的一段对话。

“你知道，我并不是那么在意你是不是又有什么阴谋；甚至老实说，我对你屡败屡战的精神还是有那么一点动容的。但是，有一说一，你真的不考虑这一次老老实实地去死吗？还是说死后会化成光重新回归等离子火花塔这件事就让你这么抵触吗？”

“明知故问可不是好习惯，小子。死亡也休想把我带回那个地方，在没有让光之国付出沉痛的代价之前，我不会如你所愿的。”

“那你会在失败中一辈子不得安宁的。”

“你终于学会诅咒别人了？”

“我是说真的，你得知道，贝利亚，伟大的人往往是在死后才出名的。”

贝利亚对他的言论自然是嗤之以鼻，不过佐菲从一开始也没有能够说服对方的打算就是了。

佐菲小时候就是个早熟的孩子，他的聪明令他显得与众不同，却又并不是不合群。他总是喜欢问为什么，并且刨根问底，直至得到自己的满意的答案前都不会罢休。对于老师们来说，这种好学又谦虚的聪明学生总是招人喜欢的，你永远也不必担心他是否会因为懒惰或愚钝而被他人落在身后。但是贝利亚却是个例外。他其实是不太喜欢这个小孩的，佐菲之于他而言就像个永远甩不掉的小尾巴，无论什么时候都总是黏在他的身后问东问西，哪怕贝利亚用刻薄到足以劝退任何有自尊心的人的语言委婉地让他滚开，佐菲也会非要追问上一句为什么。

但他最讨厌的并不是佐菲的好奇心和求知欲，而是他总能一脸无辜地问出戳人心窝子的问题。小时候的佐菲在抓重点这件事情上的成就可以说连贝利亚都要赞美一声，他会下意识地剖开那些裹在外表的花花绿绿的伪装，单刀直入地直指问题的中心，让人局促又不知道该说些什么。最要命的是，你知道他不是故意想要让你难堪，男孩的脸上写满了真诚和关系，满满的都是发自内心的关心和好奇。

说实话贝利亚曾经觉得佐菲这种小孩挺可怕的。他有着不符合那个年纪的洞察力和犀利的性格，就像一个小孩的壳子里装进了一个老成的成年人一样，单单是用那张脸看着你，轻描淡写地问出你心里藏着的那些自以为谁也不会发现的小心思，就会让人脊背发冷，毛骨悚然。

事实证明，如今臭名昭著的银河帝国皇帝当年看人的眼光还是不错的。他一直觉得佐菲这种性格的人应该很适合做领导，他相当擅长发掘别人的闪光点和优点，不管对方是谁，哪怕对方是敌人，他也能以一个极其客观的态度理性地评价他们，并找出他们身上值得学习和警惕的地方。

正因为如此，佐菲能服众，并且能够让每个人都在正确地岗位上做着自己最擅长的事情。有人说佐菲最可怕的地方是他那号称奇迹光线的M87，但贝利亚知道，这个人最可怕的地方，是他总能把手底下每个人的潜力都发挥到极限——甚至往往超越那个极限。倘若要给宇宙警备队的人打分，可能一般人会在十分的满分中打个八九分，但是佐菲会给他们打九十分，只因为他觉得他们能做到不止十分.......而别人也确实回应了他的信任。

也就是那次，佐菲正在收拾自己，重新穿好披风的时候，贝利亚坐在那里看着他的后背，突然没头没尾地说了一句：“我最后悔的就是当时没有早一点解决掉你。”

佐菲转过头，微微一愣，他稍微花了一会功夫才咀嚼出贝利亚的潜台词，嘴角情不自禁地微微上扬起一个微小的弧度。

“别笑的那么恶心，你是不是小时候自闭太久，有什么自虐倾向了。”

“......别说那种胡话。”

所以事情是怎么变成这样的呢？

纵容自己倒进床里的佐菲深深地叹了口气，然后像贝利亚曾经谆谆诱导他曾经做的那样——这是正常的，他自我催眠自己——趴下来，用手指小小地探进生殖腔内的缝隙里。那里已经有些湿了，狭窄开口轻轻地打开一条缝隙，好像已经预见了他那不可告人的心思并为此做好了准备。队长的动作还有些生疏，手指探进去一截的时候就敏感地绷紧了腰，咬着嘴唇发出一声轻轻的呜咽。

他其实很少做这种事情。光之国人对于性欲的追求并不高涨，对于肉体的快感，他们更享受精神上的契合和羁绊，再加上警备队的工作并没有留给他太多私人的时间，在佐菲的记忆里，上一次做这样的事情还要追溯到他没有成为警备队队长之前的时间里。

最年轻气盛的时候佐菲也叛逆过，短暂的如同昙花一现。他无比理性的认识到对方不可能接受这份怪异的感情，因此他选择对此缄口不言，只将其当作一段叛逆的回忆珍藏在心里。只是在有些时候，十分私密的、见不得光的时候，他会情不自禁地产生一些.......羞于启齿的幻想。

他们会在某颗星球的夜幕下接吻，那双手会温柔地抚摸着他的后背，暧昧地一路向下.......

有那么几个晚上，他偷偷地自慰过，用着贝利亚去他家里抱过的抱枕，上面好像还残留着成年男人的淡淡的气息。他想和他做，和他接吻，然后在浓浓爱意的气氛下抱在一起......佐菲对此羞于启齿，他良好的道德底线和行为认知并不能容许他坦然地接受自己的任性。在一次险些被当事人抓个正着后便彻底打消了这个念头，再也不敢有第二次的冒险。

佐菲没有和任何人提及过，在他小时候，他就对这个男人有了一种朦胧的憧憬，介于崇拜和爱意之间。他见过谁都没有见过的贝利亚，贝利亚也见过谁都没见过的他。以前的时候男人会瞒着大队长带他到其他星球上去看星星，然后指着他们头顶满天璀璨的星空，教他怎么认识星座，哪个星云位于哪片扇区的哪个位置，然后一个一个的讲述那些星座的背后被不同种族赋予的寓意和幻想故事。

那时佐菲分不太清自己的感情，他想自己应该是对这个虽然表面苛刻，但实际上对自己不错的男人有好感的，但究竟是爱情还是亲情，他并不能说的很清楚，加上贝利亚对他的故作试探表现冷淡的堪称冷血，这很快就彻底打消了佐菲那些不纯的小心思。他比同龄孩子早熟的多，心智上的成熟让佐菲无比清晰地知道自己的想法有多么荒唐。他又向来善于克制，在贝利亚叛逃事件发生之后，他更是将这份还未说出口的感情强迫症一般地死死压抑在心底的最深处，以至于连他自己都险些忘了这份无疾而终的感情。

直到某一天，一切都偏离了轨道。那个人的样子、声音，还有他的身体带给他的触感，如此清晰地刻在队长的脑海里，辗转反侧，时时浮现。懊恼、羞愤、纠结，甚至曾经一次次怒斥自己沉沦情欲的行径，最终以失败而告终。佐菲不是什么矫揉造作的人，既然拒绝不了，那就学着接受它。反正他们两个都知道，不会有任何东西因为这段畸形的关系而改变，无论是爱还是恨。

时间总会磨平他们的棱角，将那些错综交杂在一起的情愫连同过去的回忆一并沉淀下来。那团火焰一开始燃烧的有多么旺盛，在火焰熄灭之后被留下的灰烬就有多么的少。

感觉甬道柔软了一些，他又大胆地把手指增加了一根，那些跟贝利亚做爱的画面不受控制地溢出他的记忆。他猛然抓住床单，把脸埋进床单里颤抖着闷哼了一声，感觉自己小腹里正逐渐烧起一团火，热热的，沿着神经血管一点点朝下身堆积起来。

佐菲压抑着自己的呻吟，在旖旎的回忆中把三根手指挤到自己的穴口里，然后学着记忆中那个人的动作抽松搅动起来，腰身下意识地开始配合着手指的动作左右摇摆。他可耻地湿了，体液打湿了他的手指让他更加顺利地滑进甬道，他以前从来都不知道自己能够这么敏感，流出这么多水，以前只有贝利亚才会在床上的时候用这个揄揶他。

佐菲和贝利亚在协议之前做的时候从来都没有接过吻。

接吻是恋人之间最常做的事情，有时是亲吻额头，有时是亲吻鼻尖，当然也少不了唇齿相贴。在接吻时，两颗心的距离是最近的，他们的胸膛会严丝合缝地贴合在一起，感受着彼此心跳的节奏，并随着缠绵的爱意渐渐同步到一起，确认着彼此的存在。对于两个相爱的人来说，那大概是世界上最浪漫的事情。

其实佐菲有过那么一刻，在心里想象他们在拥抱时接吻的样子，但只肖一刻他就打消了这个念头。他想自己大概是被做晕了，才会生出这么荒唐的想法，毕竟，接吻这种事情对他们来说实在是有些太过亲密了，他们还没有到能够十指相扣的地步。佐菲将自己的全部都奉献给了贝利亚所不耻的光明和正义，而贝利亚则义无反顾地投身进佐菲一辈子也不会触碰的无尽黑暗。他们不再属于彼此，也不会属于彼此。因而在那时，不管做过多少次，无论有过怎样的疯狂，他们从来都没有在床上亲吻过对方的嘴唇。

这种微妙的状态一直持续到他们戏剧性地得了花吐症的那天，就像一个大宇宙给他们开的恶劣至极的玩笑，那是两个人的第一次接吻，充满了目的性。贝利亚一如往常地任性妄为，不顾佐菲的抗议，将开口就是满嘴祖安话的警备队队长一把拉过来，狠狠地吻了上去。

虽说是吻，不如说是撕咬。最开始不过是蜻蜓点水，仿佛只是两个人之间存在过的一个虚无缥缈的幻觉，后来不知道是谁先开始的，佐菲感觉到对方咬住了他的舌头，一只爪子则抵在了他胸口核心的位置，于是他也鬼使神差地伸出手，五指微微发力危险地扣住了对方的后颈。粘稠的唾液混杂着情欲的气息又一次深腻地度过来，他从唇舌的交欢和欲念里，甚至能模糊地感受到男人颤抖的喉结和计时器跃动的节奏。

像是离别前的最后一次放纵。

“哈啊.....”  
断断续续的呻吟声逐渐从贴着床面口中溢出，佐菲把脸埋到手臂里，发现自己很快就有感觉了，这比他想象的还要快。呼吸声逐渐沉重而炽热，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他的意识有些混乱起来。恍惚中他感觉到的不是自己的手指，而是贝利亚的。那个人总喜欢这样一快一慢地玩弄他，用手搅动着里面的软肉发出暧昧的水声。有时候那位暴君会让佐菲自己把腿分开，然后把手指上粘连的爱液勾带出来，抹在他的身上，最后在他的身体被撩拨到最敏感的时候一口气插进去，在找到敏感点的位置大力地触弄按压。

贝利亚下手总是没轻没重的，特别是在对待佐菲的问题上，皇帝向来都没什么耐心。有时候佐菲会觉得对方纯粹就是想要听他哭出来才会把他肏的那么狠，因为他在床上一贯都不怎么喜欢叫出声，实在受不住的时候才会用带着气音的嗓子断断续续地喘上几声，内容也无非是让对方轻一点云云。有那么几次贝利亚的确照做了，就在佐菲以为他终于肯做个人了的时候，又转而慢条斯理地磨着他的性子。在情事上极为耐心的猎人并不着急收获自己已经落了网的猎物，他总是在门口的地方浅浅的打着转，隔靴瘙痒一般地摩擦着那片细嫩的软肉，偶尔才会趁着佐菲松了些口时，猝不及防地顶一记深的，摆明了是要让队长自己开口。

开始的时候佐菲面子薄，怎么也不肯松口。也许是职业原因，佐菲很不喜欢处于被动，他的控制欲甚至一度遭到了来自赛文的吐槽。因而，和贝利亚向来不对彼此轻易示弱，即便到了床上也总是针锋相对；不过后来他慢慢的也就想开了，既然都上了床，能少吃一点苦头他也就赚了，都是成年人，何必故作矫情，还给自己在无意义的事情上找不痛快。

于是，宇宙警备队队长第一次在人身下屈尊开口的时候，哪怕只是一声带着情欲的沙哑的“再快点”，老练如贝利亚也愣了足足三秒，看的队长甚至有种恶作剧成功的快感，险些笑出声来，然后很快就被肏的再也说不出一句完整的话来。

无意识按着脑海中回忆动作的佐菲呻吟声愈发的有些变调，脚趾因为快感而向内蜷缩着。身上微弱迸发的奇妙快感刺激着大脑让他口干舌燥，后穴里酥酥痒痒，还时不时泛起一阵热流蔓延至四肢百骸，就连身体逐渐都变得轻飘飘的了。

他想要，特别想。

以前贝利亚用手指就把他弄上过高潮，不止一次。他总能轻而易举地找到自己的弱点，然后精确地做出最高效的攻击手段。那个人会一边叫着佐菲的名字，一边亲吻吮咬他的皮肤，在队长身上留下星星点点的吻痕，作为占有的标记。然后，修长的手指在紧致的后穴中深入抽插，越来越快，穴壁上那些凸起的软肉被指尖刮过，肆意搓捻，层叠的媚肉裹着手指蠕动，很快那些媚液就会打湿了整个手掌。随着佐菲低吟与呼吸的急促，身后的手指增加到两根、甚至三根。私处被不断升级的侵犯挑逗至难以克制，让队长总是双腿不自觉地夹紧，这样温热柔软的甬道就会将手指大力地吃住，尖锐的指甲可以灵活地随着指节的曲起与挺直，肆意刮弄着甬道内最为敏感的区域，甚至是在局部加重力道时，刺激得都会更加凶狠。

也许是心理作用，佐菲后来想，那段时间里他的记忆都有些模糊，贝利亚以前总是能轻易地撩拨起他的欲望，最开始是亲吻，然后是抚摸，最后甚至只是附在他耳边落下的一句低沉的“我要操你”。起初，贝利亚抓着他的背鳍让他贴上那根挺立的性器时，在战场上无论受过什么伤都能一笑而过的队长几乎要为此啜泣起来。

他不知道自己做错了什么，他只觉得满腹委屈无处倾泻，但贝利亚永远也不会告诉他。任性的皇帝在性的方面，就如同他自身的作风那样，追求着力量、至高的愉悦和快意，极具侵略性，与他在一起永远都没有绝对的安心和舒逸。男人会恶作剧般捉弄人、会恶语相向、会幸灾乐祸看到对方被此世全部之恶给玷污；甚至相处久了，他会产生极强的占有欲，并且下意识把那个人定为所有物，强势、直率、不留余地。佐菲无比清楚地知道这一点，那个人只会让自己臣服在他身下，用身体去记住一切，他的忏悔，他的恐惧，他的满足。

后来，佐菲学会了闭上眼睛，不再让自己去思考那些多余的东西。

他不生气，他只是觉得眼前这个人很可怜。其实佐菲很少会有这种莫名其妙的施舍心，但他确实感到怜悯。在他眼里，贝利亚才是那个失败者。他认为自己有那个能力——实际上贝利亚确实有——所以这位桀骜不驯的皇帝总是相信自己是不同的，他会掌控这一切，谁也不能阻止他达到自己的目标，甚至傲慢地觉得他贝利亚看不上的人都没有资格和自己站在一起。

佐菲当然不能理解这位前导师的行为，当然他更清楚，这个人从来不屑于去被别人理解或者去理解他人。贝利亚就是这样的人，谁都改变不了，连他自己都不行。因此佐菲觉得贝利亚可悲，他自以为自己天赋异禀，能够随心所欲地掌控一切，可贝利亚其实不过和他曾经所不耻的那些人一样，都不过是被时代和现实愚弄的可怜人。

用他自己的话来说，有些人只不过是站在历史的巨人肩膀上，看到的视野比常人开阔了一些，便狂妄地以为自己就是巨人本身。

不知什么时候起，队长总会无意识地流露出一丝同情的眼神，流转金色的眼底深处是浓浓的悲哀和平静，无埃雪地里死一样的寂静，但他自己大概意识不到这一点。于是有时候他会被自己的披风蒙住双眼，好像只要这样就会阻断掉那双总是包含着所有生命的眼睛的注视。更多的时候贝利亚则会让他脸朝下，然后掐住他的脖子，这个姿势对佐菲来说并不舒服，他的胸膛被挤压的难受，就算身为奥特曼也一样感觉到一种扑面而来的窒息感。但无论怎么样，都不会看到他的眼睛。

平日用以战斗和批阅文件的手指此刻在甬道里转动着研磨，动作愈发的肆意激烈，爱液从穴口里不断溢出流到队长的手心里，旖旎的水声夹杂着他自己越来越明显的喘息声充盈在熟悉的房间之内。

贝利亚拿勋章调侃过他，但佐菲总说，他身上的勋章并不是自己的。

性子温润的队长在某些事情上意外的固执。在佐菲看来，他身上的那些荣誉从来都不是属于他一个人的，而是他和他的伙伴们一同并肩作战的证据，是那些已经回到等离子火花塔中的同伴们曾经存在过的唯一证明。

所以他对荣誉向来不过分在乎，却对这些勋章爱惜的很，贝利亚要动，他也只是让对方摸一下，但绝对不会允许他做出更加逾越的事情。皇帝觉得他很无趣，传统又古板，半是嘲讽地笑说和他上床还不如去跟赛罗试试来的刺激。

是我高估你了么？还是你已经变态到要对孩子下手了？

说什么呢？恶劣的皇帝咧嘴一笑，你对我来说也是个小屁孩。

佐菲被他噎的半晌无语，沉默一会儿才慢吞吞地开口。

赛罗是个好孩子，他值得更好的。

贝利亚狠狠地翻了个白眼，心说他对毛都还没长齐的小孩也没有那方面的兴趣。佐菲也难得没再挑他的刺，不羞也不恼，只是静静地坐在那里，指尖沿着之前那双黑色的利爪的路线近乎虔诚地抚摸过自己胸前那一排勋章。现在的贝利亚对那些所谓的荣誉其实一点也不感兴趣，在他看来，那些所谓的“光荣”不过也是他们用别人的鲜血和生命换来的，但是在极度无聊的时候，倒也会难得地带着令人不悦的语气挑起话题。

“不错，出息了啊，都有星星勋章了，看来这些年你都很忙啊。”

佐菲却摇摇头：“不，这些不是我的。”

然后在贝利亚一脸“你又在说胡话了”的眼神下，佐菲低着头，认真地用手指着一颗颗给他数：“这颗是伍利安的，这颗是多琉的，这颗是弗莱亚的......”

贝利亚听的兴致缺缺，感觉自己就像在听什么鹅妈妈的催眠曲。直到最后，佐菲抬起头，用那双与记忆中一般无二的金色的眼睛定定地望着他，那只数着勋章的手指则落在了自己胸前计时器的位置。

“这颗，是你的。”

“贝利亚.......”佐菲把脸深深地埋进床里，好像这样就能把泄出齿关的那个名字嚼碎了再咽回去。高潮时铺天盖地的快感让他的身体止不住地颤抖，金色沾满了他的大腿内侧，有些黏腻地贴着银红相间的皮肤滑落。队长大口的喘息着，生理性的泪液模糊了视线，他花了一会儿才重新找回涣散的焦距。

如果贝利亚知道自己在喊着他的名字自慰，学着他的样子把自己弄的一塌糊涂，大概会把自己嘲笑到死吧。脸上已经泛起一层绯红的警备队队长几乎苦中作乐地想。

佐菲是个好伴侣，但绝不能算是一个好床伴，用贝利亚的话来说就是无趣。这位队长要么太会取悦床伴，要么太不会，虽然这听上去相当矛盾，但是的的确确是出现在了同一个人身上。

虽然性经历和另一位比起来少的可怜，但好歹也是活了几万年的佐菲并不是一张白纸，加上他对贝利亚的了解，他总能精准地琢磨出贝利亚每个动作背后的含义，并恰到好处地做出回应。正常来说这应该会让另一方十分受用，但显然贝利亚并不怎么喜欢这个。在他看来，佐菲就像是把每一步都规划好了一样，什么样的动作，什么样的语气，什么样的力度，严谨又准确。可贝利亚讨厌墨守成规，更不喜欢被别人安排，他向来都是打破常规的那个，他才是掌控一切的人。

于是往往这种时候，肆意妄为的皇帝总能想出一些出乎队长意料之外的主意。有时候他会换些让佐菲感到为难的体位，有时候又会刻意说些只有在床上时他们才会相互调侃的成人段子。这种时候被打乱了阵脚的佐菲总是表现的十分令人失望，毕竟，一个慌乱惊恐、被自己的羞耻心和责任心折磨到满面潮红只能哭着求饶的警备队队长，要比一个倔强理性绝不低头屈服的死小孩佐菲更让人满意。 

后来两个人做多了，彼此的性癖也都摸索出了个大概。比如贝利亚在做爱的时候不怎么喜欢让佐菲看到自己的脸，只有在接吻和刚刚结束的时候，才会难得温柔地扣住他的手指，像一对普通的恋人。事后的温存是佐菲最享受的时候，也是唯一能让他全身心放松下来的时刻。佐菲不喜欢贝利亚抱着他，两个人身上黏黏糊糊的会让他觉得不舒服，但是任性的皇帝总是要像抱枕一样紧紧地搂着他，时不时上下其手撩拨几下，欣赏他因为那些存心作弄般的触碰喘息的样子。 

有时候佐菲会想他们之间究竟存不存在爱情。曾经是有的，只是现在他们谁都不在意了。他们为事业困扰，却也活的通透，很多可以放下的东西也就自然放下。他们可以在今天晚上抵死缠绵，疯狂地从拥抱中汲取彼此的体温，也可以在第二天毫不犹豫地送对方去死。这就好像是一条他们之间心照不宣的潜规则，在刀剑相向时，谁也不会提爱，然后把所有炽热的激情都发泄在无人可见的角落之中。

今天的等离子火花塔也是那样耀眼，浅绿色的微光轻柔地越过墙梏，无声地张开手臂拥抱住警备队队长的身体。佐菲循着光，伸出一只手，像是回应。他想起自己一直没有对贝利亚说过，他曾经确实想过将他的尸体拼起来，好像这样就能让记忆中那个过去的导师重新回来似的。但是那个教他看星星的人已经死在了1959年的战场上，面目全非，尸骨无存。

不过也好，这样就好了。佐菲躺在床上，五指向内收拢起来，轻轻地将那把光抓在手心之中，然后唇边无声地绽开一个小幅度的微笑。

他终于还是回家来了。

*出自搭档空-能见度0%的《反骨》


End file.
